Regular Irregular Days
by shadowneko003
Summary: Series of connected oneshots depicting regular days at Irregular Hunter HQ.  1: Iris does something to Zero's hair. Zero/Iris, X/Alia. ONESHOT, AU.


I was inspired by two pieces of artwork

http:// img155. imageshack. us/i/photo2v. jpg/

http:// img706. imageshack. us/i/photoud. jpg/

(take out the spaces)

I have no idea who made these, so if it's you or you know who, please tell me so I can give credit.

The story behind this, I was so bored in Cell Biology and it was stuffy in the room, so I wrote this to stay awake. I had the idea when I saw those two artworks above. I was thinking of drawing this fic, but I have subpar artwork. My artwork only turns out nice if drawn on crappy paper and/or when I really feel artistic.

For the simplicity, this is AU where Iris is alive and kicking. She did not die in X4. Although I could have written this pre/during X4, but I couldn't figure out who to fill in Axl's position. SO THIS IS AU!! Do not flame me saying it's not canon! AU = alternative universe.

As of right now, this is complete. I might write another one when I feel like it.

This is for all Iris x Zero fans out there. And Alia x X fans as well, but you might have to squint, but it's there.

Disclaimer: No own. If I did, this would have happened in the game. And DASH 3 would have been made already.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Braided Hair

For some reason unknown to Zero, he somehow was sitting down and letting Iris braid his blonde hair. Zero was questioning himself as to why had he let his girlfriend/spotter braid his hair but soon find himself not really caring. If it made Iris happy, then he was fine with that. So now, Zero was waiting patiently for Iris to finish braiding his hair. And then afterwards, he had to hide from everyone or else they'll get blackmail material.

Unfortunately for Zero, things didn't go as he planned. X and Axl had walked into the 0th Rec room. Axl burst out in laughter on site while X tried to suppress his laughter, but was failing badly.

"If you guys-"

SNAP SNAP SNAP.

"AXL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Luckily for Iris, she had finished when her boyfriend decided to chase Axl, who had just taken a picture of his hair's current state.

X couldn't hold his laughter and burst out, "How –laugh- did you –laugh- get him –laugh- to agreed?"

"Blackmail." Iris smiled.

"Of –laugh- what?"

"For me to know, and you not to find out." Iris smirked. "And he can't undo it or he'll be sleeping on the couch for awhile."

X had finally gotten his laughter under somewhat control, "You're evil Iris."

Iris just gave X a smile before heading out the room.

"I better go find Zero before he kills Axl." X left the room in search for the braided blonde hair crimson hunter.

XXXXXXXXX

It was late in the afternoon when Zero, X, and Axl were called into the control room. Axl had managed to avoid Zero after he took that picture earlier in the day and was using X as a reploid shield. Alia had located an Irregular reading near the Force Metal mining site. Since Force Metal was involved, Signas thought it would be best to send in their best Hunters.

As the Hunters walked into the control room, Alia summarized the situation to the Hunters. However, when Alia saw Zero's new look, she tried to unsuccessfully hold her laugh.

"I'm taking this mission," Zero stated before he headed towards his spotter/girlfriend, Iris to give her the coordinates.

"How?" Alia asked X.

"Iris blackmailed him."

"Blackmail of what?"

"I don't know. And I don't think I want to know. I'll take the mission since I don't think Axl should."

"Why?"

"Axl took a picture."

"Oh! Hey Axl, send me it."

"Sure thing Alia! I guess I'll be in standby. Good luck X!"

"Come back safely, X."

"Always do, Alia." X placed his hand on her shoulder before heading off to the transporter.

XXXXXXXXXXX

X and Zero pretty much cleared the area as if it was practice. Soon after, they were at the last stage.

"Zero, X. I'm reading a strong energy signal beyond the door." Iris informed the hunters.

"Roger," they responded.

The two hunters went through the door to face the Irregular.

"So, you finally reached my stage, hunters!" the Irregular yelled. The irregular looked at the hunters, " I am Wind-" It was then that the Irregular noticed Zero's hair and started to laugh.

BANG!

"What-"

BANG!

The Irregular had regained his posture. "Don't you Hunters usually let us Irregulars rant before you shoot?"

BANG! SLASH! SLASH! JUUHAZAN! SLASH, SLASH, SLASH!

Soon, Zero was standing on the defeated Irregular, looking satisfied with himself. X looked at his best friend and made mental note never to do anything with Zero's hair. Axl, who was looking at the monitor of the fight made the same mental note.

"Ready to head back X?" Zero asked his best friend.

X was still a bit speechless and nodded.

The two Hunters transported back to Irregular Hunter HQ. The rumor mill of IR HQ was fast, within an hour of the pair's return, the entire HQ knew of the incident. Everyone knew what Iris did to Zero's hair, but while they wanted to catch a glimpse, they knew better than to make contact with the Crimson Hunter and his brunette girlfriend. All the guys that usually have a friendly flirt with Iris avoided the couple, fearing what Zero would do to them.

It was the end of the day, and Iris was the first to enter their living quarters. Zero arrived home a bit later because as every Hunter knew, Zero and paperwork don't mix. Zero had procrastinated on his paper work of his mission with the Irregular earlier in the day. After having a nice dinner and conversation with Iris, they both headed to bed.

"Why did I let you braid my hair again?" Zero gave Iris a kiss.

"Because you love me, and I have a picture of you in that bunny suit."

"Right." Zero pulled her body closer to his and wrapped his arms around her. "Night love."

Iris snuggled into Zero's body frame, "Good night Zero."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx

Hit the review button??


End file.
